


Home

by dora_writes (purple_dahlias_in_winter)



Series: Sherlolly Drabbles by Dora [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, feels attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_dahlias_in_winter/pseuds/dora_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the little drabble I wrote last month. Slow days at work=Sherlolly feels attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The knocks on the door were soft, but insistent. She looked through the peephole and didn’t hesistate to open the door. There he was, disheveled, dirty and the shoes he wore were almost soleless. But he was home. For that is what she was to him. He gathered her in his arms and buried his face in her hair. She held on tight, squeezing so hard she thought she’d leave bruises on his skin. They hardly noticed that the door was wide open still and that they had fallen to their knees in their embrace. He was home. He kept whispering into her hair. “I’m home, I’m home, my home.”


End file.
